A Ghostly Meeting
by Maddening Tumult
Summary: Roxas is a normal 28 year old rich man, with everything. A girl friend, a Exellent paying job, and very strong influence. But what happens when he meets a ghost of his past? Contains Roxamine, and Roxion. Rated K


A Ghostly Meeting

Roxas was just now walking out of the theater, having had an excellent conversation with the director of the play 'Nighting Gale' that he had seen tonight.

His bright blue eyes scanned the field as he walked across it, on his way to the parking lot that his black Ferrari was parked in. About half way in, he saw a young girl, about fifteen years old, crouching in front of a flower bed. Being the nice man that he was, he decided to ask her if she needed a ride home.

"Excuse me?" he asked the young girl, who on closer inspection, was actually very pretty. She had light blond hair, and Pale, shimmering skin. She was wearing a white tank top dress, which ended above her knees, along with sky blue sandals with flower designs on them. She seemed to have a glow about her. Soon after he thought that, she turned around and looked in his eyes, with her light blue ones.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice was beautiful and sweet, like honey. He wanted to say it was horrible though, for he already had a girl friend (Xion was her name), But he couldn't bring himself to, like something was stopping him.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride home." He said, his answer both truthful, and not.

"Oh," The girl replied, looking slightly crest fallen. Oh, how he hated that look on her face. He loved her smile, and just wanted to see it again. Trying to do just that, he changed the subject.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her, and when he did she seemed to visibly brighten up.

"Namine. You?"

"Roxas Strife." He couldn't shake of the feeling that the name "Namine" was familiar. "So, Namine, do you have a last name?" She shook her head, signifying the answer was no. Well, there goes that theory. But, that didn't mean he couldn't get to know her better. Unfortunately, she beat him to it.

"So Roxas. Do you have anybody you like?" She asked him, while standing up and dusting herself off. From what Roxas could tell, she was about three inches shorter than him (seeing as though he was 5" 7'). "Hello, Roxas?" His eyes snapped upward to his face. Oops. He had been spacing off again.

"Uhh, oh, yeah! I've got a girl friend." He answered, struggling to remember Namine's question at first.

"Her name?" She asked, her eyes showing sadness, but her face showing nothing but curiosity.

"Uhh, Xion Leonhart."

"Well then. She is very lucky to have you." Namine said, with a smile on her face.

"Th-thanks." Roxas murmured, blushing madly, but quickly snapping out of it. "So, do you have someone you like?" Her smile saddened, as well as her eyes, but she kept on smiling all the same.

"Once, long ago. But he's happy with someone else now."

"Oh." Was Roxas' reply, not very happy with seeing Namine sad.

"Well, Goodbye. I'm pretty sure you should not keep your girlfriend waiting very much longer." She said, the glow he thought he saw around her getting stronger.

"What?!" he looked around him, finally his eyes resting on his car. "There's no one-" He looked back at the moonlight, shining on the place where Namine once stood. "There…"

* * *

The next day, after he made it home, he decided to tell Xion about the girl he saw last night. "You said her name was Namine?" Xion asked, apparently interested in the answer.

"Yep." Was Roxas' answer.

"And did she have light blond hair and bright blue eyes?" she asked nervously.

"Uhh, yeah…"

"Well, she was my cousin." _That _brightened Roxas' day.

"Really?! That's great! We can invite her over, right? I want to mee-" was all he got out because Xion interrupted him.

"Roxas! Slowdown!" Xion cried. " We can't invite her! You shouldn't have been able to see her!"

"What? Why?"

"Well," She bit her lip. "She was at our high school, remember?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, some memories of high school coming back to him.

"She died our last year there, ten years ago."

* * *

(AN:) Hoped you liked it! I made it a month ago, but lacked the motivation to put it up.

A note on my story, 'Kingdom hearts III: Reconnect'. I'll upload another chapter today, so be looking!


End file.
